wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Pit
This article is about Pit's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. For other uses, see Pit. Announced at E3 2006, Pit (ピット, Pitto) is a character appearing in Super Smash Bros. Brawl after a sixteen year absence. He uses a bow and arrow as a weapon, and it can also split into 2 small blades. Pit's arrows shoot out like beams of light when fired, and the curve of the arrows' trajectory can be controlled by the player, by pressing up or down. The bow itself can be aimed before shooting the arrow, as seen at around 4:18 in this video. This is called Palutena's Arrow. Pit has the ability to jump in midair multiple times, though, according to the DOJO!!, Pit is an angel who cannot ordinarily fly. Pit's Up Special Move, known as the Wings of Icarus, allows him to fly freely for a brief period of time, though, like his midair jumps, he will fall soon afterwards. This move cannot cause damage, and Pit cancels it if he attacks or is attacked. Like Meta Knight and Charizard, Pit is able to glide. Pit is currently ranked 18 in the D tier on the tier list, which is the result of his good combo ability, very long recovery, and possession of two reflectors (while all other characters have only one reflector, if any at all), but the fact that he can not recover after being hit in the midst of Wings of Icarus and occasional problems with KOing keep him from being a high tier character. Attributes Pit is a character who can play into many roles. He is considered to be very easy to learn and pick up. He combos well, can play up front with low lag smashes and multi-hit neutral A moves, moves quickly, and has a respectable aerial game. Unique to Pit are two moves that reflect projectiles, among these the Mirror Shield which can protect Pit from many attacks. Pit also has one of the best recoveries in the game, with three midair jumps and an exceptional up special Wings of Icarus. However, should Pit get hit while using Wings of Icarus or attacks out of it, he cannot use it again until he lands onto the ground, grabs a ledge, or in worse case scenarios, is KO'd. Pit's moves are generally low lag, low knockback, medium damage. This, however, is one of Pit's greatest weaknesses. Due to Stale-Move Negation, continued use of his smashes can make KOing a difficult task, forcing the player to switch to projectile attacks to buff out smashes again. Pit is also easily juggled, his close up game is impaired by poor range, and his recovery can be gimped by disrupting the Wings of Icarus with a projectile. Careful Pit players can maximize his potential, while playing through his weaknesses, but it can be a difficult task. Standard Moves Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Slashes three times (Hold A at first), spins the blades together back and forth, hitting repeatedly. 11% damage (Press A rapidly, hold A to keep slashing). *Dash Attack - Small slash forward with one of his blades. 12% damage. *Strong Side - Thrusts both blades forward causing 12% damage. *Strong Up - Plants one sword into the ground and does a handstand on it, performing two kicks above him, the first comboing into the next. Causes 16% damage. *Strong Down - Crouches and swipes blade towards the ground causing 11% damage. Can spike. Smash *Side Smash - A weak slash followed immediately by a very strong slash, 19% damage cumulative. The second slash can be perfect shielded or DIed out of. All the knockback is in the second slash. *Up Smash - Three quick slashes above his head. Faster, but less knock back than something like Link's, and with more vertical range and less horizontal. All three combined do 13% worth of damage. All the knockback is in the last slash, the other two have reverse knockback, sucking the opponent closer to set up for the final slash. If you hit with ONLY the first slash of this attack, it is actually a spike. This is extremely difficult to pull off however. *Down Smash - Slashes towards the ground in front of and behind him. Similar to Link's Down Smash. Does 13% worth of damage. If you are overlapping the opponent, both the front and back slash's hitboxes will connect, much like Zelda's Down Smash. Other *Ledge Attack - Slides on stage with a kick similar to Falco's stage attack. *100% Ledge Attack - Pauses for a moment while getting his swords ready, then stabs. *Floor Attack - Slashes with his bow split left and right separately. Identical to Ike's Down Smash in form. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins both blades together in front of him, hitting multiple times causing 11% if all hits connect. This can stop weak projectiles if executed at the right time. *Forward Aerial - Thrusts both blades forward and quickly brings them apart, slashing horizontally doing 14% damage. *Back Aerial - Thrusts sword behind him. Quick and very powerful, Pit's highest knock back aerial move. Not easy to short hop with. Causes 15% damage. *Up Aerial - Spins his blades together above his head, hitting multiple times causing 12% if all connect. *Down Aerial - Slashes under him causing 12% damage. *Glide Attack - Slashes both swords in a 160 degree arc from bottom to forward. 12% damage, good knockback. Great killing move. Grabs and Throws *Pummel - Knees them in the gut, dealing 2% damage. *Forward Throw - Slashes opponent doing 10% damage. Can chaingrab at very low percentages against heavier characters. *Back Throw - Twirls around with the enemy in tow, slamming them on the ground and launches him backward resulting in 8% damage. *Up Throw - Does a handstand and kicks opponent with both feet causing 11% damage. *Down Throw - Slams opponent on the ground dealing 6% damage. Special Moves Taunts Up: Spins his blades in each hand, then crosses them. He says, "The fight is on!". In the Japanese version he says, "Shoubu da!" (Let's fight/beat). Side: Slices at the air, similarly to a Subspace Emissary video, and from the E3 trailer. He says, "You're not ready yet!". In the Japanese version he says "Mada Mada!" (That's not enough). Down: Floats in the air and poses angelically. Role in the Subspace Emissary Pit starts off watching the stadium match between Mario and Kirby through a reflecting pool in a sky palace. After witnessing the invasion of the Subspace Army interrupting the match, the goddess Palutena summons him and sends him to attack the Subspace Army, giving him Bow of Light. He eventually meets and teams up with Mario, after battling through a Greap. Mario, stuck in trophy form, is awakened by and joins forces with Pit to fight off the Subspace Army. ]] Later, they chase after the Ancient Minister but fail to catch him. If the player rescued Zelda, Pit and Mario would face off against a clone of Zelda that is made of Shadow Bugs. Link, who was passing by with Yoshi, was furious because he thought that the copy of Zelda was the real thing so he and Yoshi attack Pit and Mario. When the player wins against Link and Yoshi, they are turned into trophies and are captured by King Dedede but are rescued by Kirby. Kirby revives Link and Yoshi, then Link fires an arrow at the car that King Dedede stole from Wario to slow him down. Pit, Mario, Link, Yoshi and Kirby then team up to stop King Dedede. But, if the player rescued Peach, Link and Yoshi would attack the clone of Peach and Mario and Pit would attack Link and Yoshi, but they would lose and turn into trophies. Then they get captured by King Dedede but are rescued narrowly by Kirby. They are then revived by Kirby and Pit fires an arrow at the car that King Dedede stole and the story continues. The five heroes then come across King Dedede's castle, which has been raided by Bowser. The team catches up to Bowser, who has stolen the trophy of Peach/Zelda. Bowser dodged Mario and Pit's attacks and escaped in his Koopa Clown Car. Much later, the team once again runs into the Ancient Minister. Pit fires an arrow at the Minister but he dodges before it hit. They then chase after the Minister but are stopped by his R.O.B army. The R.O.B's then start to activate the Subspace Bomb that the Minister carried. Mario and Pit try to take the R.O.B's that are activating the bomb off (Pit tries to pull one off while Mario punches the other) but are pulled away by two other R.O.B's. The team barely escapes when the bomb explodes. Later, the team come down to help Marth, Ike, Ice Climbers, Lucas and the Pokémon Trainer from a huge army of Subspace minions. Soon, he and the rest of the heroes stormed into Subspace but were transformed into trophies by Tabuu. He was rescued later by Ness, Luigi and King Dedede. He then helped the characters get through The Great Maze and participated in the battle against Tabuu himself. Costume Gallery Trivia *Strangely, Pit and Link have much in common. Both wield bows that they use with their left hands. Both have shields, and share the same general colors in costumes: Green, white, red, blue, gold, and black/dark. Whether this was deliberate is not known. *Every once in a while Pit will utter "I’m done for..." as his death cry (a reference to the "Game Over" screen from ''Kid Icarus: "I'm finished!"). *Interestingly, Pit cannot enter his rapid fire attack by simply holding the "Attack" button, he will only do a three hit combo. However, once he has entered the rapid fire attack, it is necessary only to continue holding 'Attack' to continue it. This means Pit essentially has two different "combos" depending if the button is tapped or held initially. *Depending on the last use move used by the player, Pit can move around with his bow as a bow or separated (For example, if his up tilt is last used, it will still be together when he walks around, but if his side smash is used last, it will be separated when he walks around.) It will also be shaped differently if he used one of the spinning attacks. *If Pit is holding an item, his bow will never be separated. If the player uses up or side taunt while holding an item, Pit will separate his bow as normal, but the item will disappear until the taunt ends. *If one changes Pit's outfit, the color of his wings sometimes changes. However, even with different colored wings, he will still shed white feathers instead of the appropriate color when he jumps. *When using his down-smash, Pit only utters a sound when using it manually. He will not say the vocal if down-smash is initiated instantly using the C-stick. *Pit is the only character with wings who doesn't glide across the floor while dashing. This is very ironic since he not only has the fastest glide in the game, but also has a slower dash speed than both of the other gliders (Meta Knight and Charizard.) *His old profile portrayed him as having significantly more feathers on his wings, a narrower face, more tufts of hair, and white rings around his wrist as opposed to the golden ones on the Smash Bros. Dojo image. *In Brawl, Pit is unable to crawl, although in his other games he is able. *When Pit gets a Hammer/Golden Hammer, Pit won't swing his arms up and down but the hammer will swing up and down nonetheless. The animation for him looks almost identical to Mr Game & Watch's hammer animation, but it is more likely a reference to the very similar animation that occurred when using a hammer in Kid Icarus and its sequel, Of Myths and Monsters. External links *Confirmation of Event Match *[http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/characters/pit.html Pit's page at Smash Bros. DOJO!!.] *[http://www.gametrailers.com/player/26651.html Pit Subspace Emissary Video] *Pit Character Guide at SWF Navigation From [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters (SSBB) Category:Kid Icarus universe